As pure as Snow
by angelbabe1596
Summary: Sarah Snow works at a toy factory in London. She knows that something is twisted within the core of the Phantomhive company. Will she find out what truly is going on or will she eliminated before she learns the truth?
1. Chapter 1

He came and sat at his desk, he gently pulled out his chair. I sat shaking, waiting for him to fire me. I needed money. But I couldn't plea with him. He was just laugh in my face. My mouth costed me my job. I talked down the Phantomhive name; who hasn't? We are over worked and under paid. So one can understand why I said what I said, but not him.

"Do you know why you are?" He said to me.

"No, no I don't." I said in confidence. It made me angry the way he speaks to me. His voice in a tone that makes him better than I.

"It has come to our attention that you Ms. Snow are criticizing our company name, which is extremely unacceptable. This goes completely against our policies and could lead to the termination of your employment here at Phantomhive Corporations."

"I understand." My blood boiled. "Fire me, but I'm not going to apologize for my comments about Mr. Phantomhive. Personally I don't see how you do it Mr. Michaelis. He makes you do things for him that are unreal. He takes advantage of you and you just do what he says." He waited to respond, but I could see it hit home with him.

"Mr. Phantomhive and I have a very professional relationship that is not of your concern."

"You're lying."

"I'm not to sure why you are concerning yourself with company business."

"Am I fired or not.?"

"You are not fired, but never speak against the Phantomhive name again."

"Or what?" I smirked.

"There will be much worst than you losing your job." My heart sunk. What could be worse?

"Would you kill me?"

"I am not to say death is certain, but there will be a price."

"Well. If that is all" I got up and left, but I could feel his eyes lingering on me.


	2. Chapter 2

I laid in bed scared. Was Michaelis truly serious? He could have me killed, just like that. It wasn't fair that he could dangle my job in the air and make fear of losing it. I did need this job, but I didn't need to be digging a six foot hole either. I tossed and turned for a while then forcefully drifted into sleep. It was a dreamless sleep, but I was glad. It would be terrible if I had nightmares about Michaelis.

The sun set in the sky and lite up my dim room. I was delighted to see the sun, but not to go to work. If I skipped he would come after me. When I arrived at work, everything was normal. No one treated me as if I had spoken against the evil of Phanthomhive; I think this was because they agreed, but were scared to say anything.

"Ms. Snow." Michaelis said. I was startled.

"Yes."

"Follow me." He took the lead while I hesitated and then followed. We took the elevator to the twenty-fifth floor. I stepped out to a place with marble floors and beautifully carved stone walls. Michaelis took a sharp turn right and then opened the door to his office. It was cold with little light except for a lamp on his desk. The windows were covered with shades. He had two brown leather chairs and a crimson rug on the floor.

"Sit." I sat immediately. He closed the door and I heard a click. I shook my legs terribly. Michaelis sat across the desk in front of me. He pushed his chair forward and leaned back.

"Why-" he silenced me.

"Mr. Phanthomhive didn't exactly like what happened yesterday. He was actually disappointed in me and I couldn't have felt more offended. I blame you for my misfortune. I should have fired you, but I revealed to much. It was almost I if I was hoping for it to happen. I know you need this job. You life is pointless and you need something to fulfill what you don't have. I think you owe me for not firing you."

"You want sex."

"I think you mistake me for another kind of man. Sex is to fulfill lust. I do not lust for you. But I do wish to use you to help me get into great graces with my master."

"Mr.-"

"Call me Sebastian."

"Well Sebastian I understand what you are talking about."

"You will do what I say!" He slammed his first on the desk. "A young naive girl with a huge mouth can do a lot of damage." His eyes pierced my soul. I felt him kill me so many times it actually hurt.

"May I excuse myself."

"Yes you may." He waved me away. I ran out of that office. I thought I had balls to face him, but I didn't. He was crazy, a lunatic. I ran to the elevator and caught my breath.

"Sarah!" Maggie yelled. I slammed into her. Our heads bumped; she recovered quickly but I was still holding my head.

"Ouch! Watch it!" She yelled. "What's a matter?" She picked up several loose papers off the floor.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Well you know you were the talk of the company!" Everyone was applauding you after you left. You are our hero. Nobody gives a damn about Ciel Phanthomhive. He can burn in hell for all I care."

"Don't say that."

"Why? What's wrong you? You are acting strange." The door opened and I ran out. "Sarah!" She yelled. I had to get away. I went and sat in my small cubical. I only pretended to work, but nothing truly was done. I couldn't tell Maggie that "Sebastian" threaten to take my life if I had spoken bad about Phanthomhive again. But did that threat only apply to me or did it apply to all employees. I was truly confused. But I didn't want to get her in trouble, so I think it's best I go and explain to her what happens if you bad mouth your boss.

"Maggie." I whispered sticking my head over the wall. She wasn't there. I felt a sudden panic. "Maggie!"


End file.
